Only Natural
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Daniel and Vala's first Mother's Day.


**Hey guys! To soothe my inner shipper, I decided to write this short little diddy for Mother's Day. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Remember please review!**

* * *

Daniel awoke to the sound of crying. He looked beside him and found it empty. He sighed as he looked at the clock. Three o'clock

"Oh, crap." He said as he dropped his head.

He threw back the covers and slowly got up out of bed. He walked down the hall to the room next door. He stood in the doorway and watched as his wife held their month old son in her arms, slowly rocking him to sleep. He smiled at the sight.

"Are you just going to stand there gawking?" Vala asked, looking at him with a smile.

He smiled back. "You are a natural." He replied as he entered the room. He knelt down in front of her, and placed his hands on the arms of the chair.

Vala smiled down at her sleeping son. "Maternal instinct, you want to hold him?"

Daniel hesitated.

Vala laughed. "Don't worry, Daniel, you are a natural." She replied, handing their son to him.

Daniel gently held his son in his arms and smiled. He looked up into Vala's eyes.

"He is so beautiful, just like you."

Vala blushed and then rolled her eyes. "Right, Daniel, at three in the morning, I look really beautiful."

Daniel stood up carefully, and placed his sleeping son in his crib. He turned around and reached for her hands. He pulled her out of the chair, and placed a finger on his lips, led her out of the room, and into their bedroom.

He led her to the bed and motioned for her to sit down. He turned around, closed the door, and went to the dresser beside their bed.

Vala watched her husband curiously.

Daniel came back and sat next to her. She turned to face him.

"What is it, darling?"

Daniel looked in her eyes.

"You are so beautiful."

"Daniel…" She began.

"Let me finish, here on earth there is a special day for certain women. Women, like you Vala."

Vala sat quietly, curiosity eating her alive.

Daniel continued. "You are an amazing woman. You have survived countless times just because of your resourcefulness."

"Well, I don't know about that."

"Vala…" Daniel warned.

Vala spread her hand across her mouth in a zipper effect.

"It is because of your will to survive, to fight that made me fall for you. I love you."

"I know, darling." Vala replied, placing her hand on his face.

Daniel smiled, that move always got to him.

"Vala, you have only been a mother for month, but you are amazing. I know that Jace is going to have your strength, as he grows up because of you."

Vala had tears in her eyes at Daniel's words.

"I got this for you when our son was born, but I wanted to wait to give it to you today, on Mother's Day." Daniel held out his hand, and Vala gasped at the sight.

It was a ring. A silver ring with a beautiful opal placed in the center surrounded by two diamonds.

"Daniel, it's beautiful."

"The stone is unique like you, and the stones on both sides are for Jace. I wanted to get you something that you will always remember."

"Daniel, how could I possibly forget about our son?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then you should say what you mean."

Daniel huffed, as he placed the ring on her third finger on her right hand.

"I wanted you to remember what I told you tonight. That you are strong, amazing, and beautiful, which is why our son exists."

Vala looked down at her new ring and then looked up at Daniel.

"Oh, darling," She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

Daniel deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

Vala pulled back, much to Daniel's disappointment. "Darling, you do realize you aren't wearing a shirt, don't you?" Vala asked, mischievously, while rubbing her hands across his bare chest.

Daniel shuddered, and smiled as he looked at his glowing wife.

"Well, I could point out that you have on an alluring night gown."

Vala smiled. "How about doing something about it?"

Daniel groaned, and looked at the clock, four-thirty.

"You do realize we have to be on the base at six, don't you?"

Vala shrugged, continually rubbing her hands across Daniel's bare chest and back, brushing kisses along the way.

Before she could answer, Daniel picked her up and laid her fully on the bed. Before he joined her, she replied, "Daniel, it's Sunday, out day off."

Daniel smiled as he laid down next to his wife. "Then we have all day."

Vala nodded and smiled as he kissed her once more.

"Happy Mother's Day, Vala, you are an amazing wife and mother." Daniel replied, lifting up to look at her.

"It's only natural, darling. I love you, and that's what makes me amazing." Vala replied, pulling him down.

In the next room, little Jace woke up and began laughing.

It was only natural.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! I love getting them! No worries to those reading my Twists story. I plan on updating real soon! Maybe tonight...we shall see.**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
